The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
Typically, Semi-automatic pistols generally include a frame having a grip portion for grasping by the user, barrel defining a chamber for holding a cartridge, trigger-actuated firing mechanism for cocking and releasing a striker or hammer to detonate the cartridge, and an axially reciprocating bolt. The bolt defines a breach block for forming an openable and closeable breech with the rear of the chamber as well known to those skilled in the art.
It is known in the art that a bolt assembly is required in a firearm to manage recoil in order to effectively absorb the kinetic energy generated by gases form the discharged projectile. The bolt is a mechanical part of a firearm that blocks the rear of the chamber while the propellant burns, but moves out of the way to allow another cartridge or shell to be inserted in the chamber. This helps manage the recoil of the high velocity gases against the bolt.
Other proposals have involved removing gases and the energy needed to perform a cycle of automation and reloading that are generated in a barrel discharged projectiles. The problem with these is that they require a massive and bulky gas chamber for removing part of the powder gases, and also a gas piston. Even though the above cited gas redirecting assemblies meet some of the needs of the market, a firearm gas redirection assembly that directed directs the discharged gases generated by a projectile from a firearm barrel towards a bolt frame, using the energy from the discharged powder gases to force the bolt frame backward is still desired.